


Welcome To The Off Colors

by Snowy818



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exploration, Idk if it will be spicy yet, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Set after Prickly Pair, Steven is unable to return home and face the gems after everything the cactus had said. It was enough after all.Luckily he night have just found something to get his mind off of things for a while and away from the gems.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Welcome To The Off Colors

Plip.

Plop.

"Huh?"

Steven opened his eyes, squinting up at the dark as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the stars. Sitting up, he felt the cold metal of his car's roof underneath him and-

Plip.

Ah, it was raining, he shifted and slid off the side, taking a look around at the trees and serene silence before hopping into the car. He didn't feel like getting sick from the rain right now. Sigh.

He didn't feel like going back home either.

Back to the gems after the cactus incident… his hands gripped the steering wheel and he had to take a moment to take a deep breath. If he went back, what would he say? What would they say? It would just feel so suffocating anyway and the gems wouldn't understand. Not really.

Sigh.

He leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes and shifting around a bit.

Maybe the answer would come to him after a quick nap. Though he'd only just awoke, he still felt exhausted for some reason. Maybe not physically, but lately everything seemed to feel so _draining_ , so… _dull_ , and when it wasn't, it felt like _too much_.

Way too much.

Sigh.

* * *

"Ugh why are the curtains not-?" Once again, he was startled awake. This time by the sun's beams glaring through the windshield and the stuffy warmth of the car. He was still in the forest.

Right.

Starting the car, the AC at least remedied one of those problems. Good enough. But then his stomach growled and he had an idea of where to go at the moment at least.

"Hey what can I get for ya?"

"I'll get a protein shake and a cookie to go please."

"Sure thing uhm-?"

"Steven."

"Your order will be right out!"

"Thanks." Steven sauntered over to the next counter, looking around the small coffee shop that was located just on the outskirts of beach city. One of the baristas working was even a quartz whom he knows he'd seen at the school before, if they noticed his closed off demeanor today, he wasn't sure. It meant the exchange for what he ordered went smoothly and quiet.

He didn't mind.

Back at his car, a familiar pink lion sat waiting on his roof, typical.

"So what's up buddy?"

Lion blinked.

"Cool yeah I kinda need to drive my car, I mean I can but like since you're on top of it, could you not be on top of it?"

Lion blinked again.

Steven squinted and raised an eyebrow.

Lion huffed and pawed at his mane.

"Do have an idea of where I should go?... I just, I dunno, I kinda don't want to be here right now aaand I don't feel like bothering anyone…"

Lion rolled his eyes.

"Fiiine, I'll go there for while or something. I guess." He frowned and watched lion jump off the car and in front of him. Holding his breathe, he slipped into lions mane and into the pink world inside of it, and then back out again, this time to a starship made of metals.

Cough, Steven rubbed his eye and looked around again. This wasn't what he remember the ship looking like-?

"Ehem! We should _really_ figure out a way to not surprise me at bad times…"

"Huh?" Steven looked behind him and was met with Lars looking to the side and red in the face, his hands were crossed over his bare chest and-

Oh.

"Ah!" Steven covered his eyes and turned around again, trying to give Lars privacy for whatever he'd been doing.

"You're fine, its whatever, I was just about to shower but it can wait. To what do I owe the pleasure Steven?"

His eyes were uncovered now but his back remained turned, he shrugged. "I was just going around and stuff. I don't really feel like going home right now and lion was blocking me or something. Eh."

Lars hummed, his eyebrow raised and he pulled on his shirt again "did something happen with the gems?"

"Kinda? I don't really want to talk about it."

"Hey man that's cool I respect that, you don't have to if you don't want to. You could even stay here for as long as you'd like with me and the off colors if you want."

"Wha- really? I'm not bothering you am I?

"Nah, you're fine, trust me, I know what it's like having to get away from your parents for a while. Space adventures might even help get your mind off stuff if you need it you know?"

"...Thanks Lars."

Lars coughed and cleared throat, looking at Steven and then away again. "Do you want a hug or something?"

"..."

Steven wrapped his arms around him without a second thought, and Lars reciprocated, patting his head for what felt like a good while. Then Steven partially pulled away to look at him.

"Thank you Lars, I really mean it."

"Hey man, you're welcome."

"And uh, think I'll take you on that offer to join you guys for a while."

"Yeah?

"Yeah."

"Then Steven? Welcome to the Off Colors."

**Author's Note:**

> Bluh bluh you guys know where to find me
> 
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility 
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo


End file.
